Elias Taylor
Elias Taylor was a street thug and drug dealer who became one of the leaders of the Resistance after the First Invasion. Biography Elias Taylor was the youngest son of Caleb Taylor and the younger brother of Benjamin. He was an influential member of the black market and a petty thief and criminal. This put him in constant conflict with his father as Caleb constantly compared the two and found Benjamin better, leading to an estrangement that lasted for 10 years. Elias was asked by a desperate Benjamin to aid the newly-founded Resistance with materials and weapons that Elias could secure, but he refused. Elias finally became a man when he was devastated by the loss of Benjamin when he died of injuries inflicted by the Visitors. Elias and Caleb then became active members of the Resistance, and although he still resorted to using criminal practises to achieve objectives, he still remained conscious of what he was doing and remained loyal to the cause. He vouched for the use of the Red Dust despite the threat of nuclear annihilation by the Visitors, saying that they were the only chance the Earth had. Caleb was touched by his deep belief in the cause and reconciled with him. Elias was part of the Resistance assault team that stormed the Visitor Mothership in orbit above Los Angeles and helped secure the command center and bring the ship back to Earth in Resistance hands. Having obtained "Hero of the Resistance" status and gained a widely-respected reputation with the population shortly after the war's end, Elias decided to leave his criminal past behind and go into the restaurant business. He bought a broken-down restaurant in Los Angeles, and brought back its former glory and made it into a high-successful business, which he named Club Creole, with Willie as its bartender, and then began expanding his blooming business to encompass marketing and entertainment products, making him fabulously rich. One year after Liberation Day, when the Visitors launched the Second Invasion, Elias feared for his business's safety, but nonetheless provided support for the Resistance by allowing them to use the club's hidden Prohibition-era bordello, providing a perfect hideout from the Visitors and headquarters for the movement. Elias himself remained with the group, often going on missions with the team, while maintaining his public facade as a neutral propierter for both humans and Visitors in the new "Open City". Though his restaurant is ultimately destroyed by Science Frontiers security personnel for being a Resistance hotbed of activity and forces Elias underground, he kept doing his part for the cause with unwavering loyalty. When Caniff Printing, a newspaper shop loyal to the Resistance and publishing an underground newspaper, was seized by Science Frontiers security personnel and 6 Resistance agents, including Robin Maxwell, captured, Mike Donovan sent teams of two all over the city in an effort to locate the hostages. Elias and Willie were the ones who found the hostages, trapped in the shop. Willie initially wanted to leave back to the hideout to warn the others, but Elias wanted to know what the mysterious new platform was outside the shop and crept closer. Unfortunately, this was actually the platform for a Visitor disintegrator ray and, when the Visitors spotted Elias, turned the weapon on him and fired. Elias was vaporized. When Mike was about to lead an attack on the shop to free the hostages, he gave a speech about Elias Taylor; their fallen hero; "Now Elias is gone, but it's up to us to do something about it. Now we know he wasn't perfect, he took advantage of what we went through to set himself up. Flashy restaurant, the whole nine yards. But when it counted, when the Visitors returned, the truth was he cared too much to turn his back on us. He took us in, he gave us a place to stay and he paid for it with his life. And if you think about it, we're all together right now because of him. I'd say we owe him one." Category:V (1983-85) Category:Characters (1983-85) Category:Humans (1983-85) Category:Resistance